


《游戏》8

by rubyjan



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjan/pseuds/rubyjan
Summary: 我来晚了还是祝你们中秋快乐呀🎆





	《游戏》8

**Author's Note:**

> 我来晚了
> 
> 还是祝你们中秋快乐呀🎆

「你不要等我了」

韩胜宇淡淡的启唇，脸色看起来很艰难 

孙东表像是晴天霹雳一般 他本来想带着笑容，跟韩胜宇说他会做好准备，一直等他的 孙东表紧咬下唇 

「这就是你想说的？」泪水在眼眶里打转 韩胜宇没有回话   
「行」   
「停车！」司机像是惊了一下，慢慢的停了车孙东表推开门，马上跑了出去 

「孙东表！」韩胜宇看着他消失的背影 韩胜宇本想着小孩子闹脾气，晚点就会冷静的回来了 

可他到半夜，还是等不到人 孙东表手机也落在车上，现在岂不是什么东西都没有？ 

「西…」韩胜宇穿起外套就往漆黑的路上跑去 他要去哪里找孙东表？ 韩胜宇漫无目的地跑着 一时想起了两人走在一起的时光 

「孙东表！」 孙东表蹲在路旁，眼泪不停的往下坠，像是坏掉的水龙头一样 

他看到一个高大的人影 「孙东表你要担心死我啊！」

随即，他被拉进一个熟悉的怀抱

他现在什么意思？ 要自己不要等他，不就是分手吗？ 他现在又干嘛！

孙东表气的推开韩胜宇 

「不要碰我！」 韩胜宇从善如流地放开小孩 

「我不碰你，我们先回家好不好？」韩胜宇像是在哄充满警戒心的小猫一样

家？连你都不要我了？我哪里还有家？ 

想说些什么的孙东表瘪了瘪嘴，只能乖乖的站起来 

眼睛还红通通的 韩胜宇就静静的走在他身后 

「我这一去，可能要好久」  
「你还小，可能会遇到优秀的人」  
「我不希望你因为我们的关系而被束缚着」 孙东表听着韩胜宇从背后传来的低沉声音 

「在你眼里我就这么不值得信任吗？」 

「不是这样！」 孙东表回头扑进韩胜宇怀里 急躁的吻住了韩胜宇 

언젠가는 우리 멀어질지 몰라도  
即使不知道我们总有一天会分隔两地

나는 그대라면 기다릴 수 있을 텐데   
只要是你 我就可以等待的 

시간이 흘러도 내가 이곳에 서 있을게   
即使时间流逝 我也会站在此处 

그대 망설이지 말아요   
请不要感到犹豫 

그때가 오면  
当那时候到来 

孙东表咬住韩胜宇唇，享受着韩胜宇口中的味道 

就这一晚，让我好好记住你，记住你的体温，你的所有

孙东表退开韩胜宇的口中 黏黏糊糊的说道 

「我们去房间好不好？」

韩胜宇应该要拒绝的 

也许是因为气氛，也许是因为韩胜宇看着孙东表湿漉漉的双眼而无从抵抗

反正韩胜宇现在正压着小猫咪欺负 

孙东表身体敏感的不行，轻轻触碰他小巧的红果就会发出可爱的咽呜 韩胜宇的牙齿轻轻的啃咬，一边被弄成了像小花苞一样才甘愿 

一个冰凉的物体碰到孙东表的后穴

是韩胜宇的手指

已经分泌出些许肠液的后穴，依然紧涩 韩胜宇细细摸索，指尖刮过一处

原先甜腻的叫声变了调

「啊…啊！」   
「那里…那里不行！」孙东表哭喊着 韩胜宇却感觉到后穴稍稍放松了

便往那里更加卖力的进攻 

等韩胜宇三指顺利的抽插，孙东表觉得手指已经无法满足自己

「韩胜宇…」祈求的语气，韩胜宇自然了然 

「叫哥哥」韩胜宇邪魅的笑道 

「胜宇哥哥…」孙东表眼角红红的，看起来好生魅惑 韩胜宇大力的贯穿了他 

怕孙东表一时受不住，韩胜宇只浅幅度的顶弄，却惹得孙东表不高兴了

「大力一点…」  
「韩胜宇你行不行！」 没想到自家小孩的性欲这么强 

韩胜宇也不克制了 开始大力的顶撞孙东表的敏感点 

孙东表羞得用枕头埋住自己的脸，但被韩胜宇不悦的扯开，丢到一旁

原本对他无微不至照顾的韩胜宇，在床上就像是流氓一样 

韩胜宇将孙东表拉起，让他背靠在自己胸上 孙东表的腿被折起，只要孙东表低头就会看到他们的交合处 

软红的媚肉被青紫色的巨物带进带出 孙东表羞耻的别过头 韩胜宇大力的撞了一下 

「宝贝…你看看你的小嘴多么贪婪」 修长的手指恶意的去抚弄被撑开的小穴 孙东表忍不住哭喊起来 

韩胜宇身体往前，一下子体位变成了像是野兽交合那样 

「不行…太深了…」孙东表求饶着，韩胜宇却像是没听到一样，肆意的啃咬着孙东表光洁的背，留下一个又一个红痕 

孙东表受不住，眼前一白，就这样被操射了 韩胜宇满意的拉过孙东表，让他坐在自己身上 

「宝贝这次自己来吧…赶快让我射出来」还用大手拍了拍孙东表的屁股 孙东表难为情的上下移动，后穴的搔痒让孙东表动作越发越快

孙东表捧着韩胜宇的脸 眼神被情欲给充满，嘴上迷糊的说着 

「韩胜宇…我会等你…不要忘记我好不好…？」 韩胜宇看着泛泪的小孩，他的宝贝 

他轻轻吻去他的泪水，语气温柔的细语道 

「好，等我五年」  
「等我回来，我把一辈子都输给你」 孙东表幸福的笑了，随着韩胜宇灼热的精液射入他体内，他昏昏的倒在韩胜宇身上

孙东表起来时，身旁已经没有任何人，只留下韩胜宇的一丝丝体温和一张纸条

「我走了，等我五年，我回来找你 —韩胜宇」

TBC


End file.
